


Congratulations

by speedkitten



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Power Dynamics, Somewhat rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedkitten/pseuds/speedkitten
Summary: Michael gives Ralf his congratulations.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> set after the 2001 San Marino Grand Prix (Ralf's first win)
> 
> proofread by my bff, josh, at 2am (he doesn't use ao3 so i can't give him a shout-out)

“It’s about time, eh? Congratulations, Ralf.”

Ralf looked at his older brother through his opened visor. He hadn’t been out of the car for more than a minute before Michael came over to offer his congratulations in parc ferme. Although Michael had retired from the race due to a mechanical issue, his face shown genuine happiness. For Ralf, it felt rewarding to finally beat his older brother— his three-time world champion older brother. It had felt like he could finally start to emerge from behind Michael’s proverbial shadow.

“Meet me after the press conference, okay?” Michael whispered as he released his little brother from his grasp. They often met after races, typically in Ralf’s hotel room, hidden from the public eye. They both knew that the things that happen in those nameless, impersonal hotel rooms are to stay there. The paddock would have a riot if it were known that Michael Schumacher fucked his little brother.

They both knew it was wrong, yet they did it anyway.

\---

Several hours had passed. Ralf didn’t exactly do as he was told; he did go out and have a few drinks with the rest of his team. He had half a mind to invite Michael, but he didn’t want to do anything particularly stupid if he got plastered. Ralf fumbled with his key card to open the hotel door, and unsurprisingly Michael was on his bed, waiting for him.

“You took my extra key card again, didn't you?” Ralf sighed as he took off his jacket.

“Yes, and you’re late, Ralf. I almost thought you weren’t going to come back.”

“I know. Sorry, Michael. The rest of the team wanted to go out for a few drinks and they would have found it odd if I had refused. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Ralf reassured his older brother as he lay down on the bed beside him. He leaned down to give Michael a gentle kiss, his hand trailing his way down his brother’s torso. Michael returned the gesture, one of his hands making his way to cup Ralf’s neck. The younger Schumacher gently climbed on top of the older, pushing up his shirt in the process. Michael sat up for a moment to peel it off, granting his lover permission to touch his toned torso. Ralf’s lips met Michael’s halfway as they both became more desperate for each other. The younger brother let out a soft whine as he started to grind against Michael. The two parted for breath a moment later, a smirk gracing Michael’s face. Ralf let out a shaky breath as he looked into Michael’s eyes, green but full of flame. Before he knew it, Ralf found himself under his older brother, hands wrapped around his throat, just enough to cause some discomfort.

“You thought I’d let you stay on top of me for long, ah?” Michael purred as he slightly tightened his grip around Ralf’s neck. “You thought I’d be gentle with you, hm?” He released his grip on Ralf as he set to work on the younger man’s belt buckle. Ralf let out another shaky breath as he laid back onto the pillow; he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Michael was almost never gentle with him. He always made his superiority over Ralf known, both in the racing world and away from it. Ralf’s gentle touches were almost always met with rough ones, no matter the situation. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Michael’s fingers grasping his already shockingly hard cock. Ralf let out a small moan as his brother gently stroked his cock, almost teasing him. The ever-present fire in Michael’s eyes remained as he pulled away from Ralf’s leaking member to flip him onto his stomach. Ralf felt Michael’s weight lift off of the bed, hearing him rustle through his bedside drawer.

“Ah, you made sure to bring lube. Thoughtful, Ralfie.” God, he hated when he called him ‘Ralfie’. It was patronizing, another reminder that he was the older— and better— brother. He felt the springs in the bed creak lightly as Michael climbed back onto the bed, sitting himself between his legs. The click of the bottle of lube seemed to echo throughout the room, nary a word shared between the two brothers. It was often this way, with Michael namely seeking a fuck, not love making.

“Fucking shit, Michael!” Ralf hissed as two cold, lubed fingers entered his waiting hole.

“I told you, I wasn't gonna be gentle with you tonight. You should just be grateful that I even fuck you at all, Ralfie.” Michael whispered, scissoring his fingers in his brother’s tight hole, gently brushing over his prostate. Ralf let out a small whimper as Michael inserted a third finger. The pair remained silent, save for Ralf’s small gasps, for a few moments before Michael pulled his fingers out of Ralf’s greedy hole, wiping them haphazardly on the sheets. The older man finally undid his own pants, revealing his own hard cock. Michael squeezed some extra lube onto his cock, gently stroking as he did so.

“Get on your knees, Ralfie.” Ralf complied, feeling Michael line himself up with his hole and push into his ass, feeling the sharp pain of his muscles stretching to accommodate his brother’s cock.

“Fuck,” Ralf whispered as Michael continued to push into him. He felt a hand reach up to curl around his neck, and another hand gripped his hip. Michael groaned once his entire length had been enveloped, feeling merciful enough to let his little brother get adjusted to his girth. It wasn’t long before he began thrusting relentlessly into Ralf, his hand grabbing his hip tight enough to leave bruises. He moved his other hand from Ralf’s neck to his other hip as he leaned forward enough to replace the hand with his mouth, roughly biting and sucking his brother’s skin. He normally didn’t leave marks, but he especially wanted his little brother to know who was on top— who was the superior one. Ralf felt one of Michael’s hands drift towards his leaking cock, stroking almost in rhythm with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Ralf to climax, spilling on the sheets and his brother’s hand as his upper body seemed to collapse against the bed. Michael followed a few moments later, his hands leaving visible bruises on Ralf’s hips. He gingerly pulled out and laid his brother on his back. He gave Ralf a kiss as he settled into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re not going to leave yet?” Ralf questioned after a few minutes of cuddling. Normally, Michael would have been in the shower now, getting ready to go back to his own hotel room. He wasn’t normally this tender and gentle towards him.

“No, not tonight.” Michael smiled into Ralf’s neck. “Congratulations, Ralf.”

“Thank you, Michael.” Ralf whispered as he turned to nuzzle his face into his older brother’s neck, savoring the moment.

Next weekend, Michael wouldn’t be nearly as gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so
> 
> 1) i'm a nasty bastard  
> 2) i really wanted to play around with power dynamics a little bit (may not be super obvious tbh) and i felt that it was appropriate with these two, and i may explore this idea more in-depth in the future  
> 3) i'm a nasty bastard


End file.
